1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operating apparatus for an automatic transmission capable of selecting a predetermined position such as a parking position and a drive position and the like by moving an operating lever.
2. Description of the Related Art
An operating apparatus for an automatic transmission of this kind is structured such that, for example, in the case that the operating apparatus is mounted on an automotive vehicle, a select lever and an operating lever are integrally rotated around a pin and the pin extends between two detent plates disposed in parallel. A detent gate is formed in the detent plate and a detent having unevenness is formed on this detent gate.
The operating lever has a compression rod within a pipe, and a position pin is provided in a front end of the compression rod. The position pin is structured such that a front end portion thereof is inserted into the detent gate so as to be brought into contact with the detent. A knob button for pressing the compression rod downward and a return spring for returning the knob button to an original position are provided in a head portion of the operating lever. On the contrary, a position spring for ascending the compression rod upward and pressing the position pin to the detent is provided within the pipe.
Then, the compression rod, the position pin, the knob button, the return spring and the position spring mentioned above constitute a locking member R for inhibiting a movement of the operating lever and removing the inhibition.
In the operating apparatus for the automatic transmission structured in the above manner, the operating lever can be moved to each of positions from a parking position P1 to a first position P6 by rotating the operating lever around the pin. However, in the case of moving from the parking position P1 to a reverse position P2 and vice versa, the case of moving from a neutral position P3 to the reverse position P2 and the case of moving from a second position P5 to the first position P6, the operating lever can be moved only by pushing the knob button and moving the position pin downward.
Accordingly, in each of the above operations, the operating lever can be moved only after the inhibition of moving the operating lever is removed by the knob button. However, the operation between the neutral position P3, a drive position P4 and the second position P5 can be freely performed by moving the operating lever without pushing the knob button.
However, in the operating apparatus for the automatic transmission in accordance with the related art, since the operating lever is structured such as to rotate around the pin, the head portion of the operating lever can only move in an arch like manner around the pin.
Further, since the detent on the detent plate is formed as an arch like around the pin and the position pin is structured such as to move in an axial direction of the operating lever, an layout of the operating lever, the position pin and the detent gate is limited. Accordingly, in the case that the operating lever is disposed in such a manner as to project from a vertical wall surface of an instrument panel of the automotive vehicle, the operating lever is operated in a vertical direction, so that the operating performance is deteriorated. In order to solve this problem, it is considered that the operating lever is bent, however, this makes the structure for moving the position pin complex, so that there are problems such as an increase of a number of parts and an increase of a cost or the like.
Further, in the operating apparatus for the automatic transmission mentioned above, since the detent is provided on the side in which the operating lever extends with respect to the pin, the detent plate projects from the mounting surface so that the panels (not shown) covering the detent plate project. Accordingly, the operating lever or the panels obstruct the way when the driver moves to the assistant driver""s seat or the rear seat. In this case, when the projection is lowered by providing the rotating center of the operating lever at a position lower than the mounting surface, there is a problem that the operating lever becomes long, so that the operating stroke of the operating lever becomes long.
The present invention has been achieved with such points in mind.
It therefore is an object of the present invention to provide an operating apparatus for an automatic transmission capable of moving an operating lever in such a manner as to generate various kinds of locus and improving a freedom of layout.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an operating apparatus for an automatic transmission capable of shortening an operating stroke of the operating lever and making a mounting space compact.
To achieve the object, according to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided an operating apparatus for an automatic transmission, comprising: a select lever connected to the automatic transmission end; a first rotation supporting point provided at a middle position of the select lever and supporting the select lever in such a manner as to freely rotate; a second rotation supporting point provided at a position apart from the first rotation supporting point in the select lever at a predetermined distance: an operating lever rotatably connected to the select lever through the second rotation supporting point; a positioned member provided at a predetermined position in the operating lever; and a positioning member for determining a position of the positioned member to a predetermined position.
In accordance with the invention as recited in the first aspect structured in the above manner. the position of the operating lever and the extending direction thereof are determined by two positions of the second rotation supporting point and the positioned member. In this case, since the second rotation supporting point is determined such as to move in such a manner as to always generate an arch like locus around the first rotation supporting point, the locus on which the operating lever moves is also determined by determining the moving position of the positioned member by means of the positioning member.
For example, in the case that the second rotation supporting point moves on the locus of moving downward in an arch like manner from a top position, when an end portion of the operating lever is inclined such as to be ascended upward at a distance corresponding to the descending distance, at least the one end portion of the operating lever generates a horizontal moving locus. Accordingly, the inclination of the operating lever can be set by the positioning member and the positioned member. Therefore, the operating lever can be moved such as to generate various kinds of locus.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, as it depends from the first aspect, the positioning member is constituted by a detent gate formed in a detent plate supporting the select lever through the first rotation supporting point; the positioned member is constituted by a projecting member inserted into the detent gate; and the operating lever is rotated around the second rotation supporting point by a biasing member to engage the projecting member with a detent having unevenness formed on the detent gate.
In accordance with the invention as recited in the second aspect, the projecting member is fitted into the recess portion of the detent, thereby inhibiting movement of the operating lever. In this state, when the operating lever is rotated around the second rotation supporting point and the projecting member is drawn out from the recess portion of the detent, the operating lever becomes movable. Accordingly, inhibition of moving the operating lever and removal of the inhibition can be performed without using the conventional knob button, return spring and compression rod. Therefore, reduction of a number of the parts, simplification of the structure and cost reduction thereby can be achieved.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, as it depends from the first or the second aspect, the operating apparatus is disposed in front of a driver""s seat thereby a driver is able to move between the driver""s seat and an assistant driver""s seat or a rear seat.
In accordance with the invention as recited in the third aspect, since the operating apparatus is disposed in front of the driver""s seat so that the driver, an occupant or an attendant is able to move between the driver""s seat and the assistant driver""s seat or the rear seat, the operating apparatus can freely move between the driver""s seat and the assistant driver""s seat, or between the driver""s seat and the rear seat. Further, the operating apparatus can be disposed in every places, for example, in the upper portion of the instrument panel from the floor portion in front of the driver""s seat. Then, at this time, since the moving locus of the operating lever can be set to various directions, the operating performance can be improved and interference with the peripheral parts can be easily avoided. Particularly, the operating performance can be improved by constructing the operating lever in such a manner as to horizontally move in a longitudinal direction.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, as it depends from the first, the second or the third aspect, the operating apparatus is disposed in a front panel of the driver""s seat.
In accordance with the invention as recited in the fourth aspect, since the operating apparatus is provided in the panel in front of the driver""s seat, the operating apparatus can freely move between the driver""s seat and the assistant driver""s seat, or between the driver""s seat and the rear seat. Further, the total structure can be housed within the front panel and it is structured such that only the operating lever is exposed. At this time, since the moving locus of the operating lever can be set to various directions, the operating performance can be improved and interference of the operating lever with the peripheral parts such as a steering wheel can be easily avoided. Still further, since the operating lever is structured such as to horizontally move in the longitudinal direction, the operating performance can be improved.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an operating apparatus for an automatic transmission, comprising: a select lever connected to the automatic transmission end; a first rotation supporting point provided at a middle position of the select lever and supporting the select lever in such a manner as to freely rotate; an operating lever connected to the select lever in a substantially perpendicular manner at a position apart from the first rotation supporting point in the select lever at a predetermined distance; a position pin provided at a predetermined position in the operating lever and arranged in such a manner as to freely swing around an axis of the operating lever; and a positioning member for determining the position of the operating lever to a predetermined position by engaging with the position pin.
In accordance with the invention as recited in the fifth aspect, since the operating lever is connected to the select lever in such a manner as to extend in a substantially perpendicular direction and the position pin is provided in such a manner as to freely swing or rotate around the axis of the operating lever, a freedom of layout for the operating lever, the position pin and the detent gate becomes great. Further, since the structure is made such that an engagement and detachment of the positioning member is performed by rotating the position pin with respect to the axis of the operating lever, the structure can be simplified and the number of the parts can be reduced. Accordingly, even in the case that the operating lever is disposed in such a manner as to project from the vertical wall surface of the instrument panel of the automotive vehicle, the operating structure of the position pin can be simplified and the cost thereof can be reduced.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an operating apparatus for an automatic transmission, comprising: a detent plate having a detent formed as an uneven shape; a rotation supporting point provided on the detent plate; a select lever provided on the detent plate in such a manner as to freely rotate through the rotation supporting point and connected to the automatic transmission end; an operating lever connected to the select lever and rotating around the rotation supporting point together with the select lever; and a locking member provided on the operating lever and for inhibiting a motion of the operating lever and removing the inhibition by engaging with the recess portion of the detent or removing from the recess portion, wherein the detent is provided at a position of the detent plate opposite to the operating lever with respect to the rotation supporting point.
In accordance with the invention as recited in the sixth aspect structured in the above manner, since the detent is provided in the opposite side to the operating lever with respect to the rotation supporting point, the operating lever can be made short. Accordingly, the operating stroke of the operating lever can be shortened. Further, since the detent plate does not project to the operating lever end, the narrow mounting space is sufficient. Accordingly, the mounting space can be made compact. Therefore, when the driver moves to the assistant driver""s seat or the rear seat, the operating apparatus for the automatic transmission does not interfere the way, so that it is effective in view of employing a walk-in-through mechanism.
According to a seventh aspect of the present invention, as it depends from the sixth aspect, the operating lever is provided at a position which is shifted at a predetermined distance with respect to a rotating center of the rotation supporting point.
In accordance with the invention as recited in the seventh aspect, since the operating lever is provided in a position shifted at a predetermined distance with respect to the rotating center of the rotation supporting point, the locking member for going into or out of the recess portion of the detent can be easily provided along the operating lever.
According to a eighth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an operating apparatus for an automatic transmission, comprising: an indicator plate moving together with an operating lever; and an indicator for displaying a position of the operating lever along a moving line of the indicator plate in accordance with a position of the indicator plate.
In accordance with the invention as recited in the eighth aspect, since the indicator plate moving together with the operating lever is provided and the indicator for displaying the position of the operating lever along the moving line of the indicator plate in accordance with the position of the indicator plate is provided, the position of the operating lever can be displayed by using the vacant space. Further, the indicator can be disposed at a position which the driver easily recognizes.